1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are rechargeable, unlike primary batteries. Of these secondary batteries, a low capacity battery including a battery cell in the form of a pack may be used in portable small electronic devices such as cellular phones and camcorders, and a high capacity battery including tens of battery cells connected to one another may be used as a motor-driving power source for electric scooters, hybrid vehicles, or electric vehicles.
Secondary batteries may be manufactured in various shapes, such as a cylindrical shape and a prismatic shape. An electrolyte and an electrode assembly formed by interposing a separator as an insulator between a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate are accommodated in a case, and a cap plate is installed on the case, so as to form a secondary battery. The electrode assembly may be connected with a positive terminal and a negative terminal, which protrude through the cap plate and are exposed to the exterior of the electrode assembly.